A escondidas
by Kanami Szekely
Summary: Castiel x Nath Es de noche y cierto delagado cree estar solo en el instutito pero no es así, cierto pelirrojo lo "secuestra" hacía su departamento donde las cosas simplemente pasan PD: No sirvo para los resumenes c:ra


Los personajes NO me pertenecen~ Son de ChiNoMiko~

Ya era de noche en el instituto y Nathaniel aún estaba dentro ordenando algunos papeles que la directora de muy mala manera le había "pedido" que lo hiciera, además no deseaba volver a su casa donde sus padres nuevamente lo criticarían, a decir verdad ya estaba algo cansado de ser maltratado por su padre solo por como era antes, el ya no era así, había cambiado y mucho y todo para mejor, pero aparentemente a nadie le importaba eso.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió vio dos brazos que lo tomaban en un abrazo por la cintura, reconoció en seguida los brazos enfundados en una chaqueta de cuero negra de Castiel. Suspiro de nuevo y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Suéltame ya -

-No, yo ya te dije que no iba a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, aun tengo que vengarme por los problemas que me has causado, además ya no hay nadie, ya no tienes que fingir que me odias y yo tampoco debo fingir-

El pelirrojo hizo que el rubio se diera vuelta y lo abrazó mejor por la cintura. El ojimiel se relajo y se apoyo en el pecho del otro.

-Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra cosa y no me di cuenta, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Le pregunto mientras dejaba sus manos en el pecho del más alto.

-Bueno, este es uno de los pocos lugares donde podemos estar juntos sin fingir odio ¿no crees, delagaducho?-

Se llevo un leve golpe que solo le hizo reír. Tomo el rostro del rubio y le dio un suave beso en los labios que el otro tímidamente correspondió.

-¿En qué pensabas rubito? Tenías la cabeza en otro lado y seguro que no era en mí en quien pensabas ni en las cosas que te hago cuando estamos solos- Le regalo una sonrisa de lado mientras el delegado se ponía bordo y le golpeaba el pecho e incluso le jalo del cabello. –Ya ya, basta o te violo sobre tus papeles- Lo amenazo y el rubio se quedó quieto pero siguió refunfuñando.

Castiel se sentó e hizo que su amante secreto se sentara en sus piernas y le hizo que le contará en lo que había hecho en el día, pero le hizo obviar las partes en las que hablaba con Su ya que le daban celos y lo interrumpía con besos todo el tiempo o se iba a enojado ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Su y eso no le gustaba nada, así que directamente salteaban esa parte. Y finalmente le contó en que no quería volver a su casa para que tanto su cuerpo como su moral se vinieran abajo nuevamente.

-Ven a mi casa entonces, sabes que vivo solo y no sería la primera vez, además puedes decirle a tus padres que te quedas en casa de Kentin o de alguno de esos cretinos, menos Lyss claro, el no es un cretino-

-Iré solo si no me pones contra la pared apenas entremos, siempre me haces lo mismo, me manoseas todo el camino y apenas entramos me pones contra la pared y me tomas ahí mismo, luego me duele todo y a ti ni te importa-

-Claro que me importa, idiota. ¿Vendrás a mi casa o me voy solo?- Le pregunto mientras se lo sacaba de encima y se ponía de pie.

-Voy a ir, avisaré luego a mi casa, aunque no creo que les importe de todas maneras-

Se tomaron de las manos de forma disimulada y salieron del instituto con cuidado verificando que no hubiera nadie. Luego de eso se tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de Castiel, últimamente había estado yendo con mucha frecuencia, casi tres o cuatro veces por semana se quedaban hasta tarde buscando excusas y luego se marchaban juntos. Ambos agradecían que siempre hubiera cosas más interesantes para Peggy, ya que si esta los veía iba a ponerlos en primera plana y no habría forma de convencerla de que no lo haga, pero por suerte ella no estaba ahí y el último tema del instituto era de los enredos amorosos de Su, cosa que no interesaba mucho que digamos a la pareja.

Tardaron poco más que 15 minutos en llegar al departamento de Castiel, lugar donde se soltaron las manos para poder abrir y así entrar. Entró Nath y luego el pelirrojo que cerró con llave y cuando entró tiro su chaqueta sobre el sofá. El lugar no estaba nada mal, tenía paredes de color blancas y un piso de madera, un sofá rojo oscuro, también tenía una mesa con varias sillas y todo eso era de roble, todo el departamento había sido regalo por sus padres para que se fuera pero eso solo en la sala, el cuarto de Castiel tenía paredes negras y llenas de posters de distintas bandas de rock y la guitarra favorita de Castiel en una esquina sobre una especie de altar, tenía una cama bastante grande donde anteriormente había estado una cama simple de una plaza, pero Nath se había caído varias veces de esa cama mientras Castiel trataba de convencerlo de tener sexo y por eso mismo el pelirrojo compró una cama más grande cosa que Nath no pudiera caerse ni huir tan fácilmente de sus garras. Además de la cama tenía una mesa donde había una lámpara y una cajita llena de plumillas y un portarretrato donde había una foto de Castiel y Nathaniel besándose, eso era nuevo ya que en ese marco había una foto de Castiel y Lyss, el rubio no dudo en tomar la foto nueva y mirar a su novio.

-¿P-p-porque tienes esto? ¿Qué pasa si alguien viene a tu cuarto y ve esto?- El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras el delegado ponía su habitual cara de enojo y le robo la foto.

-¿No puedo tener una foto con mi novio? Ya sé que somos una pareja en secreto pero eso no significa que en la intimidad de mi cuarto no pueda tener una foto tuya, además te eh follado aquí infinidad de veces, tu planteo es casi tan idiota como si me dijeras "¿Qué pasa si alguien entra y nos ve haciéndolo?"- Bufo molesto y quito la foto para luego ponerla en su armario que tenía llave, a Castiel no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas –Bien, ahora que el problema está resuelto es hora de que me des algunos mimos-.

Nath quería protestar pero como era habitual Castiel se le fue encima haciéndole callar con un suave beso que derretía al delegado por completo, el pelirrojo era un tramposo, conocía tan bien los puntos débiles que tenía que le daba hasta algo de rabia que pudiera manejarlo tan bien, pero el también conocía los puntos débiles de su guitarrista así que separo sus labios de los del otro y le empezó a morder la oreja escuchando como el otro jadeaba y se le empezaba a frotar muy suavemente haciendo que este se sonrojara más y jalará un poco del lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo.

Se la pasaron jugando con sus puntos débiles hasta que Castiel se harto, se separo de su rubio y se puso de pie para dejarle ver la GRAN erección que tenía, Nath se sonrojo y no pudo evitar pensar que el miembro erecto de Castiel que aun estaba guardado le recordaba a una carpa (o sea, imagínense como estaba el pobre pelirrojo XD) Castiel se quito la ropa mientras el delegado hacía lo mismo pero cuando Nath termino se encontró con la entrepierna de Castiel cerca de su cara.

-N-no lo haré, ya te lo dije antes, no voy a mamarte tu entrepierna, me da asco pensarlo además no se hacerlo- Dice alejando su cara pero esta vez su novio lo tomo de la nuca y le obligo a darle un beso a su glande.

-Yo te guiare sobre eso, tu tranquilo y no tiene por qué darte asco, después de todo esto entra por tu trasero casi todas las noches y agradece que no te hago mamarlo después de llenar tu lindo trasero de semen- Presiono un poco su miembro contra la boca de su rubio, la cual seguía firmemente cerrada- Vamos, ¿no que te gustan los gatos? Pues piensa que eres uno y que mi polla es tu botellita de leche- Sonrío de lado y su novio se puso bordo y abrió la boca para replicar, una mala jugada para el pero una muy buena para Castiel ya que cuando el amante de los felinos abrió su boca, el rockero metió su miembro dentro de su cavidad bucal y no dejo que el otro se lo sacara de la boca así que tuvo que resignarse.

Al principio le costaba y le daba algo de asco, pero poco a poco le empezó a tomar la mano ya que Castiel le daba unas grandiosas indicaciones y el sabor de su polla no era repugnante como él se lo había imaginado pero si era más grande de lo que sentía en su trasero por lo que le costaba un poco tenerla en su boca, al notar esto Castiel saco casi todo su miembro dejando solo la glande dentro de la boca del otro y lentamente fue metiendo su miembro notando como la boca del Nath lo aceptaba algo gustoso cosa que encanto el pelirrojo, ahora mismo el rubio estaba disfrutando tanto como el pero su diversión acabo ya que el pandillero le saco el miembro de la boca y lo único que dijo fue "Ya no aguanto" y acto seguido el delegado se vio puesto boca bajo con un cojín bajo su vientre que dejaba su trasero levantadito para que su novio lo penetrara como pasaba casi todas las noches por no decir TODAS las noches y más de una vez el bestia de su pareja se lo metía son prepararlo y aparentemente esta noche sería igual, así que se relajo y sintió sus orejas arder cuando el otro empezó a frotar su miembro contra su entrada pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo sonrojar si no el hecho de que le había dicho "Apúrate ya Castiel" que se le escapara eso de los labios fue lo que hizo que se pusiera rojo como un tomate fresco y fue lo que hizo que el pelirrojo que se había quedado sorprendido por un momento riera y se la metiera toda de una sola vez lo que hizo que Nath soltará un gran gemido con el que el oji-gris se deleito al oírlo.

Espero un poco y luego empezó a moverse, primero suavemente aunque eso no duro mucho ya que los gemidos del rubio lo ponían como loco así que no podía contenerse demasiado y empezaba a embestirlo cada vez más y más rápido mientras a Nath le empezaba a doler la garganta ya que no dejaba de lanzar gemidos cada vez más altos y de vez en cuando un "Más" o un "N-no pares" se le escapaba de sus labios y rezaba porque Castiel no los oyera, este los oía claramente pero le decía que no lo hacía al delegado ya que una vez se lo había dicho y el rubio había estado toda la sesión de sexo mordiendo un cojín y eso no le había gustado nada al pelirrojo por lo que ahora decía que no lo oía.

Estuvieron follando varios minutos en esa pose hasta que Castiel se cansó y lo puso en cuatro patas para de esa forma entrar más profundo dentro de él haciendo que ambos gimieran no tan suavemente como hubieran deseado pero ninguno le dio importancia y siguió el suyo, aunque el ojimiel gimió nuevamente al sentir la mano de su amante alrededor de su miembro masturbándolo al ritmo de sus feroces embestidas cosa que hizo que se derritiera de placer pero le obligo a retirar la mano, no faltaba mucho para que se corriera pero a Castiel le faltaba un buen rato ya que siempre se aguantaba para asegurarse de dejarle su entrada chorreando de semen cosa que la ojimiel no le gustaba pero su amante AMABA hacerlo y aseguraba que algún día lo dejaría embarazado y esa sería la mejor forma de tenerlo bien sujeto a él y que "querida" Su no se acerque a ninguno de los dos, según Castiel ese era el plan perfecto, dejar a Nath embarazado a su temprana edad para que todos supieran que él era el orgulloso padre de la criatura y la persona que se follaba al delegado por las noches. A Nath la idea no le gustaba pero su pelirrojo comenzaba a devorarlo cada vez que quería quejarse de eso así que sabía que hablar del sueño imposible de su pareja equivalía a una noche salvaje y larga de sexo y, por mucho que eso le gustara, no era conveniente ya que quería mantener su registro de tardanzas limpios y si Cast hacía eso no podría.

Volviendo con la acción del momento al pequeño rubio no le daban tregua, el oji-gris no dejaba de moverse de forma salvaje en su interior golpeando certeramente el punto dulce del más bajo arrancándole de esa forma los gemidos más exquisitos que haya oído antes cosa que ponía aun más excitado al pelirrojo que tomaba por las caderas a su novio y lo embestía lo más duro y profundo que podía cosa que hacía que al más bajo le temblaran las piernas, gritara de placer y se sintiera completamente extasiado por tan intensas embestidas, de hecho estaba tan extasiado que no se dio cuenta que su novio había empezado a masturbarlo de nuevo pero de una forma no tan rápida como la vez anterior, esta vez era más suave y lento pero cuando el placer pudo más que su intento de amabilidad se vio "forzado" a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, fue entonces cuando el delegado lo noto ya que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda (que estaba cubierta de sudor y marcas de besos y mordidas de su novio) indicándole que estaba a escasos segundos de correrse, cosa que hizo que empezara a apretar al miembro de Castiel en su interior y pudo notar lo grueso y palpitante que se encontraba aquel miembro, por lo que pudo descifrar que se iba a correr muy pronto, quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo se correrían juntos y así fue, mientras su garganta se desgarraba a gemidos y sus oídos se derretían al sentir los cálidos labios de Castiel pegados al mismo jadeando y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez sintió como otro escalofrió lo hizo tensar y sin más se corrió en la mano del pelirrojo mientras este se encargaba de dejarle el su interior lleno de semen, el cual se empezó a escapar del interior del otro debido a la cantidad que era.

Castiel salió del interior de su pareja y se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo suavemente con una mano mientras con la otra limpiaba el semen que manchaba su abdomen y lo lamía, cosa que el rubio le reprendió pero fue acallado por unos dulces mimos de su pareja que hizo que se derritiera de amor y acomodará la cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno mientras este le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y con su otra mano tomaba un cigarro ahora que estaba libre de semen, prendió el cigarro aunque Nath se lo saco de inmediato y lo apago.

-Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que fumes, si no dejas de hacerlo me voy a enojar de verdad Castiel, no seas terco y no provoques una pelea por un estúpido vicio, reemplaza el cigarro con algo que te guste, paletas, chicles, cualquier cosa que no sea peligroso- Le dijo en tono preocupado pero con una mirada severa que hizo que el pelirrojo suspirara y lo tomara del mentón.

-Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a darme tus labios como reemplazo del cigarro? ¿O prefieres darme tu cuerpo a cambio?- Le beso la mejilla sonrojada de su novio y lo abrazo algo posesivo –Bien, tratare de dejarlo pero solo si me besas con lengua cada vez que quiera fumar- Como respuesta recibió un bajo "V-vale" que le fue más que suficiente, ahora tenían un trato así que tomo nuevamente el mentón de su novio y le dio un dulce beso en el cual metió su lengua y la enlazo con la del rubito, la dulzura duro poco ya que a mitad del beso Castiel ya estaba excitándose de nuevo y se estaba colocando sobre el complaciente rubio que se estaba dejando llevar y de esa forma pasaron toda un noche haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta la mañana siguiente donde Castiel fue sorprendido por un desayuno en la cama hecho por su Nath, hubiera prefiero que su desayuno sea el rubio solo con un delantal y crema batida para poder ponerla donde quisiera y devorarlo, pero bueno, su rubio no cumpliría todos sus caprichos sexuales de un día para otro, pero el pelirrojo se prometió que haría que le ojimiel cumpliera cada una de sus fantasías sexuales y a cambio el cumpliría alguno de los deseos de Nath, incluso el de comprarse un pijama de conejo y dormir junto a él con eso puesto en pascuas.

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les guste mi nuevo one shot de Castiel x Nath ^^


End file.
